videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aozora Party!
Aozora Party! is a party video game developed and published by Aozora and Nintendo for the Wii U console. Aozora Party! is the second Aozora game to mix the characters from the Aozora universes, the first being Aozora vs. Capcom: Fight of Centuries. Gameplay Like the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Party_%28series%29 Mario Party series], Aozora Party! plays with four different characters compete on one of 18 themed boards. When playing with fewer than four people, players select which characters the computer will control, as well as their difficulty level and handicap. Players can also select from five different modes to play on from the Play Choices screen by selecting the Select File screen in the beginning. Here, the player is given the choices of five different areas to play on: Party, Chance Arena, Minigame Studio, Extras Zone, and the Sky Shop. The Party mode allows for characters to compete on boards in three kinds of battles: Battle Royale (four-player competition; one to four players), Tag Battle (two-vs. two; one to four players), or Duel Battle (one-on-one; one to two players). In the Chance Arena mode, one to four players play against each other in Battle Royale minigames, the player who earns the targeted amount of medals will win at the end. In the Minigame Studio, players can play several non-board challenges from the minigames. The Extras Zone shows all the characters, trophies, medals, figures, pictures, and videos you have won or bought, minigame records can also be viewed here and the player may also listen to music and character voices. Finally, the Sky Shop has the player use their Sky Coins to unlock minigames and other surprises. For general board-play modes, players take turns (15 to 50 turns) rolling a dice block and moving across the game board, with the goal being to getting as many stars as possible within the alloted turn limit. Toward the end of the game, during the last five turns, gameplay is altered slightly. This can include events such as coins being awarded to the player in last place, as well as additional coins being placed on each space. After the game has ended, three Bonus Badges (which can be enabled or disabled as a game option) may be awarded to players for various feats during play. Finally, the player with the most badges is declared the winner, with the number of coins possessed used as a tiebreaker. Additional game modes allow players to directly compete in minigames without making use of the game board. Several of these modes tie a number of minigames together, with each minigame won moving the winning player closer to victory. 'Boards' The boards play very similar to the classic Mario Party boards but using stages similar to the ones from the Aozora games. Like the Mario Party games, all boards include a number of elements which can greatly influence the course of the game. 'Minigames' Like the Mario Party ''games, a minigame takes place at least once in each turn. There are over 70 mini-games in Aozora Party!. There are seven different types of minigames: 4 player free-for-all, 1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 2, Battle, Duel, Challenge, and Gamble. 'Playable Characters' ''Aozora Party! has a total of 27 playable characters including five guest characters from the Mario series. The characters are Hinamori (young), Ryo (young), Spear v3.0, Feng Huang, Yuuto, Haruhi, Raidou, Kasumi, Ash, Cecil, Rolan, Gato, Maya, John, Jack, Bloom, Sieg, Amy, Jene, Grace, and Blaze. The guest characters are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Bowser. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games